clashofclansfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Obstacles
Összegzés *Az akadályok növények és kövek, amelyek véletlenszerűen vannak elhelyezve a faluban. Kezdéskor körülbelül 40 akadály van a faluban.Eltávolíthatod ezeket, ha van egy szabad építőd és elég aranyad vagy elixir-ed. Arannyal a köveket, elixir-rel pedig a növényeket lehet eltávloítani. * Minden eltávolított akadály ad 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, vagy 6 Gem-et. Ezek nem véletlenül követik egymást, a sorrend a következő: 6, 0, 4, 5, 1, 3, 2, 0, 0, 5, 1, 0, 3, 4, 0, 0, 5, 0, 1, 0. Átlagban véve minden akadály 2 Gem-et ad. Ez nem tartalmazza a Gem Box-okat, és az ünnepekhez kapcsolódó akadályokat. * Vegetation respawns at a rate of one item per eight hours, except if all the spaces in your village are totally filled. Furthermore, an obstacle will only spawn if there is a one tile buffer zone between the spaces in which it will spawn and another building or obstacle. *A kövek eltávolítás után nem ,,nőnek vissza’’. * Az akadályora nem lehet tenni épületeket * Since vegetation respawns, and removing one may yield Gems, removing vegetation regularly can be an unlimited (albeit slow) source of Gems. This could be a good idea to farm Gems. *Egyszerre maximum 40 akadályod lehet. *Van egy díj, amit azért kapsz, mert eltávolítasz 10/50/500 akadályt. * Troops can be spawned beside and/or on top of obstacles. Statisztikák Növények When the game respawns an obstacle, the respawn weight represents the chance of that particular item being the one that appears. Also, a new obstacle called the Gem Box was added, but quickly deleted due to a few glitches relating to how many Gems it gives. They have been added back into the game on April 9, 2014, the update that added Clan Wars. Sziklák Rocks, once removed, do not reappear. Tombstones Tombstones spawn when attacking troops are killed. Gem Box The Gem Box is a mysterious box packed with gems! You can only have 1 gem box at any time in a village. Clearing the Gem Box costs 1,000 Elixir, takes 30 seconds to clear and will give you 25 gems. The gem box is rare but in the recent update they made them more common. Special Obstacles During the Winter 2012 Update, they added a X-mas tree that gives 30,000 Gold when cleared, which was then increased to 50,000. On 3 January 2013, Supercell indicated on the forums that people will get to keep their trees even after the winter theme is gone. The 2012 X-mas Tree appears as a small tree with flashing colorful ornaments. During the Winter 2013 Update, they introduced another X-mas Tree that gives 75,000 Gold when cleared. The 2013 X-mas appears as a small tree with golden garlands, a golden spikeball on top, and two skulls at the bottom of the tree. During the Winter 2014 Update, Supercell introduced an X-Mas tree that not only gives 75,000 Gold when cleared, but randomly spawns wrapped presents worth 5,000 Elixir each when cleared. The 2014 tree is similar to the 2012 one, but is adorned with tinsel, candy canes as well as colored ornaments and flashing lights. Video of X-mas tree being chopped down and the reward: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YC0GPHflwQ Galéria Egyszerű akadályok Mushroom.PNG|Mushroom Bush.png|Bush Trunk (1).png|Trunk (1) Trunk (2).png|Trunk (2) Fallen Log.png|Fallen Log Tree.jpg|Tree (small) Tree10k.jpg|Tree (large) Stone500.jpg|Stone (small 1) Small stone 3.PNG|Stone (small 2) Stone2 500.jpg|Stone (small 3) Stone10k.jpg|Stone (pillar) Stone20k.jpg|Stone (large) tombstone.png|Tombstone DarkTombstone.JPG|Dark Tombstone Halloween-i akadályok Mushroom100.jpg|Halloween Mushroom Bush250.jpg|Halloween Bush Trunk1000k.jpg|Halloween Trunk (1) halloween_trunk_2.PNG|Halloween Trunk (2) Trunk2_1000k.jpg|Halloween Trunk (fallen) Tree7500k.jpg|Halloween Tree (medium) halloween_stone_small_4.PNG|Halloween Stone (small 4) Havas akadályok winter_mushroom.png|Winter Mushroom winter_trunk_1.png|Winter Trunk (1) winter_trunk_2.png|Winter Trunk (2) winter_trunk_fallen.png|Winter Trunk (fallen) winter_tree_medium.png|Winter Tree (medium) winter_tree_large.png|Winter Tree (large) winter_stone_small_4.png|Winter Tree (small) X-Mas Tree.png|X-Mas Tree =